1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an apparatus for controlling a power mode of a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack may include an apparatus (e.g., a power supply device) for controlling on/off states of the battery pack. Such an apparatus may control a power module to operate the battery pack in shut-down mode (e.g., a power-down mode or an inactive mode) in order to prevent the battery pack from being over-discharged.
In order to release the shut-down mode, an external power supply source (e.g., a charger) connected to the apparatus may be used. However, there may be a case where a user may want to release the shut-down mode without connecting the charger or otherwise at his convenience.
One type of battery pack includes an LED switch (S/W). This battery pack displays information relating to the residual capacity of a battery or the current state of the battery pack using brightness or color of an LED of the LED switch.